Scarlett
Scarlett, labeled The Quiet Brainiac, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of Hefty Hawks. Personality Scarlett is a highly intelligent individual, with shy yet enigmatic behaviour. When she does speak, she tends to transcend into being very talkative. Her extensive vocabulary has a habit of confusing her teammates, and she usually is required to simplify her suggestions. Although she has an initially polite exterior, Scarlett's true nature is actually quite wicked, so much so that she has gone as far as threatening to kill the other contestants just for the million dollars. She has been shown to be very crafty, and can easily manipulate other people with her superior brain power. This is best displayed through her relationship with Max, whom she uses to carry out various "evil" deeds (most of which she suggests) in order to cover her true nature while Max takes the blame. However, Scarlett despises him referring to her as his "sidekick," showing that she is against being second place to anyone. Total Drama Around the Globe Scarlett walks up, quietly, and shy. She was immediately recognized for her intelligence and pulled by Anne Maria and Duncan to join an alliance, in which she quietly accepts. She is excited to find out the theme is a world tour, but disappointed to see the condition of the plane. She is put on Hefty Hawks with Duncan, Anne Maria, Courtney, Zoey, Justin, and Shawn. She screams for her life when Chris removes the floor, sending her, and eveuonee else flying and landing in Los Angeles, where they must run in an airport. Scarlett quickly comes up with the idea to ask citizens for directions. She's quickly worried about the teamwork as Justin and Duncan are constantly afiring. She, along with her teammates get in a taxi and finish first, saving Scarlett from elimination. The next episode Scarlett is enjoying first class, adding chemicals into food. Chris once again drops them in the sky but she camp prepared with a parachute and safely landed. She is extremely excited to find out they are in South Africa, as she studied it for years. The challenge is basically to survive Africa. Using a device,, she captures multiple fish and grabs logs for the Fire. She is exhausted; hearing Justin and Duncan bicker. When she wakes up, her team quickly ones, riding on a lion Duncan tamed and the Hawks once again finish first. Scarlett is enjoying first class once again. She is suspicious, as Chris is feeding them delicious food, so she chooses not to eat. She was correct, as the challenge is to stay up as long as possible. She gives each team member a bracelet; that you press a button to shock yourself, waking you up. Despite her bracelets, she fell asleep and so did her team like dominoes, sending her to elimination for the first time. She helps vote off the bad apple; Duncan. Voting History Gallery Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Hefty Hawks Category:Anti-Heroes